Radiologists and X-ray technicians often wear protective X-ray aprons which include a shielding layer of lead. This type of apron shields the radiologist and technician from exposure to X-rays emanating from an X-ray machine. Such an apron is also used in laboratories and industries where X-ray machines are employed for a variety of purposes. These aprons are extremely heavy because of the shield lead and its supporting structure. When the apron is worn by a female technician or employee, especially such an employee with a relatively full bustline, the force of the apron against the breasts can cause irritation to at least the areola area of the breast. This irritation is increased by movement of a person wearing such an apron. Irritation of the breasts is uncomfortable and can cause trauma to the breasts. For that reason, there is a substantial need for some type of structure to prevent injury to the breasts of the female employee wearing an X-ray protective apron for prolonged periods. The manufacturers of X-ray aprons have been seeking some arrangement to prevent the irritation and injury caused by their aprons without making each apron useful for only one person or type of person.